


Cattfoggy

by Upupanyway



Category: Daredevil (Comics)
Genre: Anime, Catboys, Catmen, Illustration, M/M, Picture, Porn, im sorry, image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upupanyway/pseuds/Upupanyway
Summary: What if they were catboys basically.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Cattfoggy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hornheadonmain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornheadonmain/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you get self indulgently silly and you think about 2 40 year old men but like as sexy anime cat people.


End file.
